


CAN HE DO IT LIKE THAT?

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: RIZZOLI AND ISLES [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Rizzoli & Isles, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Beginnings, Detectives, EVERYONE IN THE 19 NEEDS THERAPY!, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, I LOVE HIM-I HATE HIM, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Scared Little Bunny, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: ***Spoiler Alert****Barry Frost is alive and well...and in a relationship(sort of) with Jane Rizzoli...which is hush hush for nowIt is an AU (alternate universe)There is SEX-explicit





	1. RIZZOLI AND FROST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

> I intended this a s a drabble (double drabble, at  
the most)...future chapters, if there are any  
will likely include some sex, possibly explicit.

Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost share dish-washing duties in the kitchen of  
the latter's really nice condo. Earlier, when she remarked about its opulence,  
FRost explained it away with a two word sentence: 'family money'...Jane also  
wonders exactly how to broach a very delicate subject with her new lover.

“Are we doing this...REALLY doing this?” she finally asks.

Frost says, “This is our fourth…no…FIFTH night together, so…looks like it?”

Jane says, “I don’t know, Frost…we’re partners, we’re FRIENDS…can we  
really keep this up, without screwing up the job, our friendship...THIS”, waving a hand  
(indicating the two of them).

“If it’s too much, I’ll follow your lead…should'nt take long to empty the  
'designated drawer' you insisted on...”

Jane shoots THAT idea down, with a QUCKNESS. “I didn’t say THAT-  
we just…we need to look at this realistically. Don’t we?”

“Good point. Talk about it in the morning?"

Jane smirks at him. “Into bed with you, Ass.”

(Frost must be smoking some really sweet dope to think that she will  
willingly give up _THIS GOOD DICK_ ...

///////////////////////////////////////////////

"JESUS, what are they FEEDING you!" Jane marvels, grasping his hefty weapon.  
is this _PERMITTED_, Detective? His is easily the biggest cock she's ever  
seen, and Jane Rizzoli has seen more than one and fewer than two dozen...

"Haven't gotten around to it?"

"Well-luckily for you, I have a handy dandy registration form somewhere around here...  
OH, RIGHT! It's in my my mouth..." wetting the tip of that mighty staff with saliva, the  
Senior Detective opens her mouth as widely as possible, and carefully inserts the cock-head,  
and the first four inches or so into the warm cave of her mouth.

Her muscular younger charge jerks; the pleasure of her mouth and tongue is intense. Barry  
manages to locate his stereo remote, which he triggers...'They Want EFX'© from Das Effects:

'The boogedy-woogedly Brooklyn boy's about to get his, dig  
My waist bone's connected to my hip bone  
My hip bone's connected to my thigh bone  
My thigh bone's connected to my knee bone...'

Ceasing her determined fellatio for the moment, Jane Rizzoli can't resist a 'dig': REALLY,  
Frost? Where you even BORN when this song was popular?"

Gently nudging her head back to down to his groin, Frost intones: "They want FX!"...

'GgggORK!"

Once he's sufficiently 'motivated', Jane arranges herself on her left side,  
one long leg hooked over Frost's hip: she's WIDE OPEN and WET when he nudges  
forward and in..."JEEZ-um CROW!", Jane Rizzoli, the good Catholic barks (amending  
her utterance in mid-speak); she reaches a hand back to tap his thigh; Frost obligingly  
halts his forward progress-for the moment...

"Lemme REPEAT: what in the name of The Boston Red Sox are they FEEDING you!?",  
she gasps, huffing her breaths while her pussy battles to stretch around his base-  
ball bat. Four minutes or so later, she nods that she's 'good' for him to continue you.  
Short whining breaths accompany the next two inches, and the next; to help distract  
her, Frost guides her head around so that they can kiss. Darting tongues twine about  
one another, and once Jane has taken as much as she is able, her lover presses a hand  
to her sweaty belly, employing shallow incursions (a month after their first actual sex  
sex, and the lithe brunette is yet having difficulty 'dealing' with his size.

(continued)


	2. NOT AGAIN...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jack Gibson so broken that he can never be whole again?  
///////////////////////
> 
> Is Maya Bishop still 'THE TRUCK'?

+Jack Gibson+

The latest encounter with Maya Bishop (now Captain of 'the 19') is at, the very least CONFUSING...Maya has been hot n heavy   
for the last six months (at least) with that knock-out Italian OB at Grey-Sloan...he knew it, and didn't care: does he have a 'type'?   
Exotic attached Women (Andy, that married Brazilian Nurse from Grey's, Eva, Andy-AGAIN)...Maya the only 'non-ethnic  
conquest of his in some time...she IS attached, though...and so when he went to her office to confront her (he doesn't recall what  
exactly for): did she kiss him, or was it the other way around? Does it fucking matter, really? They ended up in bed...after she tossed  
him over for the sake of a promotion (ALSO ANDY, who most of A Shift believes should have been next up, and may have pissed off   
Jack The Lad even more)...it's all mixing together in his mind. Maya is spoken for; Andy is MARRIED-to Sullivan, of all people!...  
he pulls-out his phone, speed dials Diane Lewis...

///////////////////////

+Maya Bishop+

MAYA...what the LIVING FUCK OF ALL FUCKS are you doing?!? You shoot down your BEST friend, who's grieving her Father,   
and is discovering things about her family that she needed an objective opinion about: POW! POW! PA-POW! SEE YA, Good   
Friend Ands!

And when Carina De Luca, a woman whom she may love (gasp! there's that word!) ASKS, just ASKS if it's possible that she   
remembers her Dad's probable mental abuse as _vehemence_, and offers another prism to view her childhood thru   
what does the Great Captain Bishop, Gold Medal Winner (don't forget tHAT!) do? What she always does: lash out and jump  
into bed with the first available warm body...AND, the topper...throw the disgusting betrayal in Carina's face. Now she's persona non   
grata at Grey-Sloan; her reception during the last Aid Car visit was decidedly chilly, in comparison to the way ANDY HERRERA  
was treated. Poor, broken Maya, who has brought this on herself, and resists further sessions with Dr. Lewis (because the truth   
behind her Father's treatment of her might be brought to fore?) From the main drawer of her desk, she locates Dr. Lewis card, enters   
the number into her desk phone...on the third ring, she hangs up (on the second ring, she will SWEAR an oath that she heard her father  
screaming in her ear 'POWER THROUGH! EYES FORWARD!)

And doesn't a GOOD DAUGHTER always do what her Father says? A GRATEFUL DAUGHTER, desperate for his approval and  
affection, and only getting it when she WINS...and she wins by POWERING THROUGH OBSTACLES, and keeping her EYES   
FOWARD!

///////////////////////

+Diane Lewis+

There are now SIX members of Station 19 on her Client list, including Andrea Herrera, who she just hung up with. And Herrera  
didn't sound happy with her AT ALL, though she declines to say why Diane can GUESS, though: her 'daddy issues' remark the last   
time they spoke. Well, no need to guess; she'll suss it out in the session. Gibson (who now a has weekly 45 minute standing appointment   
since Rigo Vasquez, Emmett Dixon (who is considering resigning from the department), Chief Lucas Ripley (recurring nightmares from  
(recurring nightmares from the hi-rise call), Travis Montgomery (having trouble dealing with his unresolved simultaneous disgust and  
attraction to his 'pretty little wounded bunny'), Eva Vasquez (Rigo's widow) and Andrea Herrera...who just sent a text asking if her   
HUSBAND ( ?) Robert Sullivan can attend as well...so SEVEN MEMBERS or Spouses of 'the 19'...hmmmm

///////////////////////

(continued)


	3. BACK FOR GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie is in a 'bad way'-excessive  
alcohol, risky sex since that night  
on the pier, when he couldn't bring  
himself to ask her to stay, instead of  
moving to LA, with now ex-boyfriend  
Adrian. It turns out that she DIDN'T leave;  
she COULDN'T...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Rosewood, Station 19,  
The Village; if I write about a show  
or movie, you can be sure that it's  
because I'm invested in that show  
and those characters, not because  
I'm monitoring some weirdo I could  
give less than a fuck about, to see  
what they are posting.

Beaumont Rosewood jr stumbles home after yet another night of drunken  
anonymous sex; in the foyer of his bungalow, he pauses to allow a wave of  
dizziness to pass, the faint scent of a familiar perfume touches his nostrils:  
his brain fuzzily brings the name of that perfume to mind: Bombshell©...  
something Villa left here? And along with THAT realization, the painful reality  
that when he had the chance to tell the beautiful Latina how he feels, and to please  
remain in Miami, he froze, and didn't say a word.and she's gone. YEAH...

He carefully navigates the dark living living room, not wanting to trip or crash into  
any of his expensive knick knacks, when the sweetest sound he's ever heard (at least,  
up until the love of his life took a flight to LA two weeks ago) amplified by the empty  
house rings out, clearly and concisely: _ROSIE_ ".

It can't be...it's a drunken hallucination, because SHE'S GONE...but the perfume?...  
"V-Villa?" Its too dark, and he can't focus his eyes. A lamp snaps on, and there she is:  
Detective Annalise Villa, more beautiful than ever. "What, ah...how? Ion't getit"...

"Do you see how you fall apart when I'm not around? Vamos, let's get you to be."

[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/

In the morning, she awakens first, sliding from his bed in one of the Johns Hopkins  
tee shirts she found in his dresser. By the time coffee is ready, Rosie is awake, and  
massively hung over. They drink it while sitting on the side of his California King Bed;  
Rosie has many questions, beginning with: "What happened? Why are you still here?  
Did you leave and come back?"...and the unspoken question: Where's ADRIAN?

Annalise addresses each question in order: (1) She could not leave with Adrian, when she it's  
ROSIE that she loves, (2) Why she's still here: see #1, (3) Did she leave and come back? see  
#1, and (4) Where's Adrian? In Los Angeles. "I have know real, true love Rosie-with Eddie, and with  
you. I have communicated how I feel in every way except with WORDS, and so I can't fully blame  
you for your indecision, your lack of action. So I'm doing what I should have done before. I'm CRAZY  
for you, crazy in love with you, and I believe that you feel the same. I KNOW that you do: I knew when  
you risked your health, your LIFE, and fronted the entry fee, for that illegal underground fight club  
in New York that time. You should not have been BOXING, or seriously exerting yourself in any way.  
And you DID. That's what did it for me. So let's stop with the games, and do what we should have  
all along. She asserts control of the situation by gently grasping his face between her small soft  
hands and kissing his mouth...light, sweet peeks, then a fuller, more passionate one.

"My HEALTH, Villa...who knows how long I have before...that's what I've been afraid of..."

"¿No me importa, ves? I don't care, I'm willing to take the risk. It's like your Mom says: you have  
been 'counted out' before, and you have beaten the odds time and again...here you are nearly  
forty, when according to the experts, you should have been buried long ago. That man is the one  
I'm betting on, who I believe will live a long life with me...and our children."

"Thank you...I love you". Miraculously, his hangover has disappeared.

They kiss again, and when he starts getting 'frisky', she slips out of his grasp. "Rest, Dr.

there's plenty of time for that later."


End file.
